Free Fall to Death
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Elena quien muere en vez de Damon? ¿Elena estaría tan interesada en regresar como lo esta ahora Damon? ¿O ella encontraría por fin su paz? ¿Que sucede cuando se encuentra con Damon...pero no con el que ella conoce y ama? ¿Puede la muerte unirlos aun mas? *AVISO: AHORA ES UN ONE SHOT*


**Aviso****:**Este fic participa del Reto "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

**Disclaimer****:**Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a L.J Smith

_oOo_

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Elena quien muere en vez de Damon?

El viento aúlla tan fuerte en mis oídos que apenas puedo escucharme a mí misma, mucho menos a mis amigos. Cada segundo que pasa y el no aparece siento que mi boca se seca un poco más, mi estomago se retuerce dolorosamente y mi corazón repica más fuerte.

Bonnie no está preguntando quien está listo y quien no, ella solo toca a las personas y las regresa a la vida, sacándolas de El Otro Lado. Intenta agarrarme pero la esquivo y me alejo.

– ¡Elena debes salir ya! – me grita mi amiga por sobre el rugir del viento.

– ¡No! ¡No me iré sin él!…– le respondo, abrazándome a mi misma y apretando mi mandíbula.

Muy a pesar de mi, la esperanza que sostengo decrece. No hay señales de Damon y el aire empieza a faltarme.

– ¡Elena!, no podemos esperar más, no sé cuanto más dure el hechizo, ¡debes salir! – insiste Bonnie, intentando una vez mas tomar mi brazo y fallando.

Miro a nuestro alrededor y me doy cuenta de que solo quedamos ella y yo. Trago con dificultad el nudo en mi garganta y parpadeo rápidamente para alejar las lagrimas que me niego a dejar escapar. Nada está perdido aun, el puede llegar en cualquier momento ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

–Elena…–

Mi corazón da un vuelco y me giro.

Allí está el, acercándose a mí.

Un sonido entre un sollozo de alivio y una carcajada de alegría deja mi garganta. Corro hacia él y él hacia mí y nos lanzamos a los brazos del otro.

– ¡Sabia que lo lograrías! – le digo al oído, con una amplia sonrisa.

–Y yo sabía que no te irías sin mi…cabezota. – me susurra al oído.

–Bien, chicos, dejen el romanticismo para cuando estén en otro lugar que no sea este. – intervino Bonnie.

Alarga sus manos hacia nosotros y nos toma del hombro.

Un segundo después me encuentro trastabillando hacia atrás y casi cayendo, al haber perdido el agarre en Damon. Los ojos de mi amiga están muy abiertos en sorpresa y horror y me toma un par de segundos darme cuenta de lo que está mal.

Damon ya no está. Y nosotras seguimos aquí. Yo sigo aquí…sin Damon.

Bonnie ha alcanzado a Damon una fracción de segundo antes que a mí.

Y eso lo ha cambiado todo.

Por solo una fracción de segundo…

_oOo_

Sorprendentemente, estoy tranquila. A diferencia de mi amiga, que esta tan frustrada hasta casi estallar en lágrimas, ella no deja de agarrarme por los hombros una y otra vez, esperando que algo cambie y que yo deje el otro lado.

Que viva.

Pero nada pasa, y para mi esta tan claro como el agua que nada pasará. El hechizo de Liv terminó…

Poniendo mi mejor sonrisa tomo sus temblorosas manos entre las mías –Bon Bon, ya está bien, se ha acabado. – le digo.

Ella sacude la cabeza fuertemente y las lagrimas no tardan en correr por sus mejillas –No, tu…faltas tú…Elena…– titubea.

Yo seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano libre –shhh…– la acallo con una sonrisa. –Se ha acabado. – repito, esta vez mas firmemente.

Eso parece penetrar en su conciencia y ella asiente con amargura, frunciendo los labios. –Lo siento. – Murmura –No quise fallarte…– agrega, claramente tratando de aguantar más lágrimas y de recomponerse.

–¡¿Fallarme?! Bonnie ¡¿Fallarme?! ¡No me has fallado! No digas eso, más bien debo agradecerte…agradecerte por darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestros amigos y al hombre que amo, incluso cuando eso te lastimaba tu no dudaste, y ahora todos están sanos y salvos, vivos, gracias a ti. –

La abrazo fuertemente, tratando de transmitirle sin palabras todo lo que su esfuerzo a significado para mí, lo cuanto que la aprecio y la respeto por eso y todo lo demás.

Finalmente nos separamos y noto con alivio que ella se ve más tranquila.

Nos sonreímos y sabemos lo que nos queda hacer.

Despedirnos.

_oOo_

Supongo que la muerte es como una vieja amiga para mi, he estado marcada por ella desde aquella noche en el puente con mis padres. Debería haber muerto con ellos, pero no lo hice y ahora aquí estoy, años después, ni la inmortalidad la apartó de mí.

Estuve a punto de morir muchas otras veces después de aquella noche. Estuve a tan solo un último aliento de dejar de existir…diablos, incluso morí realmente…pero volví.

Lo que quiero decir es que hay mucho por lo que debo estar agradecida, yo debí morir aquella noche y no lo hice, y todo lo demás que vino después fue un regalo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo,

No estoy triste por morir.

Estoy feliz.

Estoy feliz de que Damon este vivo.

Estoy feliz de que Jeremy esté vivo.

Estoy feliz de que Caroline, Tyler y Ric estén vivos.

Estoy feliz de que Stefan este vivo.

Estoy feliz de que esta es por fin la dulce y definitiva muerte.

Finalmente puedo liberarme.

La muerte ha venido a reclamarme.

_oOo_

Ella está muerta. Se ha ido para siempre, esta vez no volverá, no habrá otra oportunidad…

Sé muy bien quienes son los culpables de esto. No es Bonnie, no… ella nunca hubiese querido que Elena quedase atrapada y se desvaneciera en el otro lado, eso lo entiendo. Pero los otros brujos…los gemelos del mal…ellos tienen la culpa, Liv y Luke terminaron el hechizo antes de tiempo y es por eso que mi novia está muerta. Por eso y porque esa cabezota tozuda, increíblemente terca se rehusó a salir de allí antes solo por esperarme.

Diablos Elena… ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer cosas así?! ¡Me saca de quicio!

Estoy tan furioso, tan devastado…no puedo explicar con palabras, solo puedo decir que soy un ser peligroso en este preciso momento.

–Vamos Liv, debemos salir de aquí, pon un poco de tu parte ¿Está bien? – Le dice su gemelo a la bruja, intentando hacerla caminar.

Yo gruño amenazadoramente desde las sombras y se dan cuenta de mi presencia.

– ¿Quién está allí Luke? – le pregunta la débil Liv a su hermano, quien luce aterrado.

Yo doy un par de pasos hacia ellos, dejándome ver y les sonrío.

Liv mira hacia mí, tratando de enfocar su vista – ¿Damon? – murmura, apenas con aliento.

Su hermano traga en seco y puedo escuchar su corazón latir desbocado con miedo…hacia mí. –El mismo, rubita…– respondo acercándome más, Luke ante esto se aleja sutilmente un par de pasos. No puedo evitar sonreír más ampliamente.

–Estás vivo, lo lograste…– dice Luke en su voz más neutra.

–mmmmh…– pronuncio simplemente en respuesta, empezando a rondarlos como una depredador hace con una presa. –Así que… ¿Dieron por finalizado el hechizo? – digo a ninguno en particular, sin poder esconder la furia en mi pregunta.

– ¡La estaba matando! – se defiende el brujo, cabeceando hacia su casi desmayada hermana sujeta a él

– ¿Sabes qué Luke? Yo si lo logré pero ¿Sabes quién no lo hizo? – pregunto con toda la intención de generarles suspenso e intriga.

De nuevo, Luke traga en seco y sujeta más firmemente a su hermana. –No… ¿Quién no lo logró? – pregunta estúpidamente.

–Elena…– siseo, antes de lanzarme hacia ellos a velocidad vampírica, tomarlos del cuello y estrujar sus tráqueas hasta que la sangre gorgotea por sus gargantas y entonces, mientras me miran con ojos horrorizados y aterrados arranco sus gargantas en un solo movimiento.

Sus cuerpos caen flácidos entre espasmos y convulsiones al suelo y al cabo de unos segundos la vida se extingue de ellos.

–Tan fácil como apagar una vela…– musito, mi vista clavada en los cuerpos. Sus gargantas cuelgan en mis manos, un amasijo de piel, sangre y tráqueas. Las dejo caer. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

_oOo_

Primero me doy cuenta de que he destrozado la capilla, luego me doy cuenta de que Bonnie está en la entrada mirándome, no con reproche como es usual, sino con compasión.

–Bonnie…– digo sin fuerzas.

–Damon…– responde, puedo decir, por su voz, que ella esta tan devastada como yo.

–Se ha ido…ella…yo se lo prometí ¿Por qué ella no a mi? ¡Ella no puede dejarme! ¡Maldición Elena! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Yo nunca te dejaría a ti! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Yo nunca te dejaría! – grito con todas mis fuerzas, sintiéndome mas y mas destrozado con cada grito, mas y mas vacio.

Más desolado.

Me derrumbo en el piso y mis emociones también.

Estoy temblando como un niño pequeño y llorando de igual forma.

–Damon…Elena está aquí para despedirse…– me dice, con lágrimas brillando en sus propios ojos, Ella mira hacia una esquina y aunque yo no veo nada allí, me basta su palabra para saber que mi Elena está ocupando ese espacio.

Intento levantarme pero los fuertes temblores que sacuden mi cuerpo me lo impiden y caigo de nuevo, mi espalda contra la pared.

–Ella dice que no te levantes, ella está a tu lado. – murmura Bonnie señalando a mi derecha.

Yo asiento débilmente, exhausto del tornado de emociones dejo caer mi cabeza contra la pared y cierro los ojos, pero eso no impide a las lágrimas dejar de fluir.

–Elena dice que estas lleno de sangre ¿Fuiste herido? – me pregunta.

Yo niego lentamente con la cabeza, luego abro los ojos y miro a donde se supone que mi Elena esta.

–No es mía amor…ya me conoces…– le respondo directamente.

–Damon, ¿A quién has…?– ella se interrumpe al ver algo por la ventana rota de la capilla. –No importa, los dejaré solos. – dice y sale, dejando solo un profundo silencio.

–Entonces Gilbert…parece que el destino te quería ajuro con Stefan y si no era así pues con nadie más…– bromeo inútilmente. Sintiéndome estúpido justo después.

Siento que alguien y sé muy bien quien, acaricia mi cabello, luego mis hombros y mi pecho y luego siento una cálida hormigueante presión en mis labios. Y caigo en cuenta que nunca más la sentiré de nuevo y me quiebro.

Sollozo fuertemente, sintiendo como si una daga empapada de verbena se instalara en mi pecho.

–Oh Elena, Elena te amo tanto Elena, por favor no te vayas, por favor no me dejes. ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca! – lloro como nunca había llorado antes.

Casi puedo sentirla susurrando en mi oído pero no capto nada.

–Elena, te amo, por favor, te amo, te amo, Elena…– y repito lo mismo una y otra vez en una retahíla, incapaz de decir nada más.

_oOo_

Mi aliento se atasca en mi garganta al verlo en semejante estado. Todo a su alrededor está destruido y él mismo parece el hombre que lo ha perdido todo.

¿Yo soy su todo?

El grita, llora y me reclama y con cada palabra mi corazón se resquebraja. El tiene razón, el me prometió que regresaría por mi…en cambio soy yo la que se quedó atrás.

Lagrimas fantasmales surcan mis mejillas.

–Lo sé…se que tu nunca me dejarías…. – le respondo en un susurro que nunca alcanza sus oídos.

Lo veo derrumbarse en el piso y siento que también caigo con él.

El mira en mi dirección, con esos hermosos, puros, y brillantes ojos azules que siempre desnudaron mi alma y mi mente.

Pero esta vez me ve sin verme.

No soporto verlo así, su dolor me cala tan hondo que nadie nunca imaginaria. El no puede ni ponerse de pie, aunque lo intenta, yo corro a su lado.

–Bonnie dile que se quede quieto, estoy aquí con él. – le pido a mi amiga, y ella se lo dice.

Por un instante siento una punzada de envidia hacia Bonnie, ella aun puede hablar con Damon y el puede escucharla, pero eso no es posible conmigo. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de la sangre seca en las manos y ropa de Damon.

– ¡Esta lleno de sangre! ¿Fue herido?– le pregunto a Bonnie, sintiéndome frenética.

–Elena dice que estas lleno de sangre ¿Fuiste herido? – le pregunta a Damon.

El niega con la cabeza y me mira directamente.

–No es mía amor…ya me conoces…– me responde.

Mi estomago da un vuelco y dejo escapar el aire en mis pulmones, antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y preguntar – ¿has… asesinado a alguien? – inútilmente, porque sé que no me puede escuchar.

–Damon, ¿A quién has…?– comienza Bonnie, pero se interrumpe nerviosamente –No importa, los dejaré solos. – dice y sale de la capilla.

Miro a Damon de nuevo, suspiro y muerdo mi labio inferior, tratando de aguantar nuevas lagrimas. Sé que ha herido o asesinado recientemente a alguien.

Y lo amo.

Simplemente no puedo pensar o sentir algo diferente a eso.

Lo amo por sobre todas las cosas, lo amo de cualquier forma, lo amo sea lo correcto o no.

Lo amé siendo humana, siendo vampiro y estando muerta.

¿Pero sabe el realmente lo cuanto que lo amo?

De repente siento temor de que el en realidad nunca haya comprendido lo cuanto que le quiero y necesito.

Y que yo deje de existir y el nunca lo sepa.

–Entonces Gilbert…parece que el destino te quería ajuro con Stefan y si no era así pues con nadie más…– dice, tratando de imprimirle humor a la situación, pero fracasando.

–El destino no, un hechizo hecho por un viajero, o más bien una maldición… Pero al final funcionó para mí…para nosotros. – le digo.

Sin poder evitarlo, estiro mis manos y enredo mis dedos en su sedoso cabello azabache.

–Si no hubiese sido "arrastrada" a Stefan nunca te hubiese conocido…nunca hubiese vivido esa pasión y ese fuego contigo. Me alegra haberlo hecho. – murmuro, mas para mí misma que para él.

Lagrimas silenciosas se deslizan por las mejillas de ambos y dejo que mis manos recorran libres ese cuerpo que conozco tan bien, acaricio sus fuertes hombros, su pecho, en el que mi cabeza reposó muchas noches después de hacer el amor, y que mis labios recorrieron en otros tantos momentos…

Me inclino hacia él y lo beso con todas mis fuerzas y con tal ferocidad que nunca antes se había instalado en mí.

–Oh Elena, Elena te amo tanto Elena, por favor no te vayas, por favor no me dejes. ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca! – solloza y mi corazón se quiebra en miles de diminutos pedazos.

El esta tan devastado.

Acerco mi boca a su oído –Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Te amo Damon Salvatore…lo haré por siempre, tienes que saberlo. –

–Elena, te amo, por favor, te amo, te amo, Elena…–

Su llanto reaviva el mío.

No quiero estar separada de él.

De repente ya no estoy feliz de partir.

No puedo dejarlo, nos necesitamos, más que eso…somos uno.

Tampoco puedo dejar a mi hermano.

¡¿En que estaba pensando?! No puedo dejarlos, no puedo irme sin más, tengo una vida aquí.

Los tengo a todos ellos.

Trago el doloroso nudo en mi garganta.

Sostengo la cara empapada de lágrimas de Damon entre mis manos –Te prometo, que a donde sea que termine, si aún queda algo de mí, lucharé para regresar a ti. –

Y nunca había sentido tanta determinación ante algo.

La muerte pacifica no es tan atractiva como el amor pasional.

_oOo_

– ¿Estas lista? – me pregunta Bonnie, con una sonrisa de pena.

Yo asiento, incapaz de encontrar las palabras en mi boca. Dejar atrás a Damon había sido muy difícil, casi fui incapaz de moverme de su lado. Dejarle tan triste y abatido me hace sentir ligeramente culpable, pues es por mí que esta así.

¿Cómo pude pensar que la muerte sería tan fácil?

Recorremos el camino de vuelta al bosque, es fácil deducir que a El Otro Lado no le queda mucho más que unos pocos minutos. El lugar se viene abajo, y nosotras con él.

Estaba siendo egoísta con respecto a mi propia muerte. No pensé en las personas que heriría por eso.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando llegamos ante un gran foco de luz blanca cegadora en medio de la copa de los arboles, brilla incluso más que el sol y apenas podemos mirarlo directamente.

Llega un momento en el que el viento se torna huracanado y, con nuestras miradas fijas en la luz, la mano de Bonnie consigue la mía y la aprieta levemente.

Yo la miro y veo que su labio inferior esta temblando, rodeo con mi brazo su hombro y con mi otra mano agarro la suya nuevamente. –Estamos juntas en esto Bon-Bon. – le digo. Ella hace un intento débil de sonrisa.

La luz se hace más intensa y vibrante, todo a nuestro alrededor parece ser absorbido por ella. ¿Qué hay más allá de esa luz? ¿La nada? Ante este pensamiento un escalofrío me recorre.

Pienso con todas mis fuerzas en Damon, en mi hermano y en mis amigos y me aferro furiosamente a la idea de encontrar un camino de vuelta a ellos. Me aferro a la promesa que me hice a mí misma, luchar si aún queda la mas mínima parte de mi.

– ¿Crees que dolerá? – me pregunta Bonnie.

Yo tomo una bocanada de aire –No lo s…–

_oOo_

Abro mis ojos. Estoy acostada boca arriba en el piso, recorro con la mirada el alto techo de madera del lugar donde estoy.

Me incorporo de golpe. ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Los recuerdos regresan como una avalancha a mi mente. Bonnie no está a mi lado, de hecho, no la veo por ninguna parte.

Me levanto de un salto – ¡¿Bonnie?! – la llamo, pero no hay respuesta.

Me fijo en lo que me rodea y mis latidos se aceleran un poco. – ¡¿Pero qué…?!– doy vueltas sobre mi misma mirando todo. Sé muy bien donde estoy, en realidad, conozco este sitio como la palma de mi mano.

La casa Salvatore.

Escucho sonidos de pasos a mis espaldas y me giro, al mismo tiempo dándome cuenta de que sigo teniendo mis reflejos de vampiro y mis sentidos…así que no he dejado de ser inmortal.

Me topo con un pequeño niño, de no más de ocho años y juraría que lo he visto antes, el me observa con sus claros ojos azules, parece analizarme y examinarme a un nivel que es extraño en una cría.

–Hola... – le digo lentamente.

El no responde, tampoco sonríe ni nada, solo se queda allí observándome detenidamente, y mientras él hace eso, yo aprovecho de hacer exactamente lo mismo con él.

Esta limpio y bien arreglado, su cabello negro esta peinado y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

En un segundo caigo en cuenta de que porque me es tan familiar y mi corazón da un vuelco. Sus ojos azules más inocentes pero no ingenuos, su sedoso cabello negro azabache no despeinado y revoltoso… en vez de altos pómulos cincelados tiene las mejillas dulces, redondas y rosadas de la infancia.

Trago en seco.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto suavemente, quiero confirmar mi deducción.

El me mira fijamente y en silencio por tantos segundos que creo que no responderá.

Aguanto mi respiración.

–Damon…Damon Salvatore. – responde por fin, con voz aniñada pero actitud madura, parándose más derecho.

Siento que podría desmayarme.

_oOo_

Mi Damon. Bueno…no mi Damon exactamente, pero es él y no tengo idea de cómo ni por qué. Y puede verme y oírme.

Se suponía que me desintegraría en el tiempo y en el espacio junto con El Otro Lado. Pero en cambio… ¿Viajé al pasado? ¿A otra dimensión? Estoy muy confundida.

La infancia de Damon siempre ha sido todo un misterio para mi, nunca habla de eso, Stefan tampoco. Así que esto es una experiencia nueva y provechosa, si puedo llegar a conocer a mi Damon siendo un niño humano común y corriente.

– ¿Y tu quien eres, extraña? – me pregunta, enarcando una ceja.

¡¿Cómo un niño puede hacer eso?!

Haciendo eso se parece más a mi Damon que antes.

–Yo soy…Elena Gilbert. – le respondo, dirigiéndole un intento de sonrisa.

–Elena Gilbert. – repite el, chasqueando la lengua.

Yo asiento y por alguna razón regresa a mi mente la ausencia de Bonnie.

¿Dónde habrá terminado ella?

–Oye, Damon… ¿Has visto por aquí a una chica con la piel morena y el cabello corto y negro? –

El niega con la cabeza.

–Solo a una chica, a ti. – responde, el juega con el rígido y almidonado cuello de su camisa. Solo entonces noto que esta vestido de forma antigua…bueno, para el seguramente es ropa normal.

La ropa que se usa en el siglo 18.

Yo asiento distraídamente, pensando en eso.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa? Y… ¿por qué vistes tan raro? –

Yo me quedo estática por un segundo, luego bajo la mirada hacia mis muy del siglo 21 modernos jeans y top.

–Haces muchas preguntas…– le digo, tratando de zafarme de todas ellas.

–Y tu eres una extraña en mi casa…la primera que veo. – responde.

Bueno… ¡ouch! El niño…Damon, tiene razón.

–Yo, no soy de aquí, bueno, si soy de aquí de Mystic Falls, Virginia, pero no exactamente…de aquí. – respondo toda confusa y nada convincente. –Yo…– me detengo, pensando cuidadosamente en que decir, y llego a la conclusión de que no hay razón para no ser honesta con él, tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar –No sé qué hago aquí, solo aparecí y ya y mi ropa…pues así nos vestimos de donde vengo. – le digo.

El parece decidir si creerme o no, pero al final parece convencerse y relajarse un poco. Ante esto tomo un poco mas de confianza.

–Damon ¿Dónde está tu hermano? ¿Tu padre? – le pregunto, mirando alrededor, no me había fijado que el lugar parece desierto, a excepción de nosotros, hay un silencio sepulcral y ningún movimiento.

El frunce el ceño.

–Aquí no hay nadie. – responde, un poco rudamente. –Nunca ha habido nadie excepto yo. – añade.

Ahora es mi turno de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Cómo que no hay nadie? ¿A qué te refieres? – insisto, incapaz de comprender.

–Siempre he sido solo yo. – responde.

De repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose fuertemente nos interrumpe y vemos al recién llegado entrar como una exhalación a la sala.

–Hasta que apareciste tu…y ella. – dice, señalando a una jadeante y sudorosa Bonnie.

– ¡Elena! ¡Tenía la sensación de que te encontraría aquí! Y tenía razón…– me dice mi amiga, sin aliento.

El nudo en mi estomago que se había instalado desde la ausencia de Bonnie, desaparece y respiro aliviada.

–Bonnie ¿Dónde estabas? –

–En casa de mi abuela ¿Puedes creerlo? Estaba pensando en ella cuando la luz nos alcanzó y me desperté allí, no te vi y supuse que te habría pasado lo mismo y que estarías pensando en Damon y…–

– ¡Bonnie! –advierto, ella detiene su veloz explicación y por primera vez desde su llegada, se fija en el pequeño niño entre nosotras.

Sus ojos se tornan amplios con sorpresa. – ¿Quién es él? – pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo.

Yo sonrio sin poder evitarlo, al imaginarme lo loco que sonará cuando se lo diga.

–Bonnie, este es…Damon…Salvatore. Damon, ella es mi amiga de la que te hablaba, Bonnie. – los presento.

La boca de Bonnie cae abierta en sorpresa y me mira sin poder creérselo.

_oOo_

–El dice la verdad Elena. En mi camino acá no vi absolutamente a nadie en todo el pueblo, ni una sola persona. Creo que somos las únicas aquí, junto con…Damon. – me dice Bonnie en voz baja, cabeceando hacia el niño Damon, que, sentado en el piso, dibuja con colores de cera en un papel.

– ¿Cómo es posible Bonnie? ¿Acaso viajamos al pasado? ¿Cómo se supone que él ha vivido todo este tiempo aquí, solo? ¿Seguimos vivas en realidad? – pregunto, exasperada.

–No lo sé, lo siento, pero…no entiendo nada, tampoco puedo hacer magia así que…– Bonnie deja la frase sin terminar y mira al vacio, perdida en sus pensamientos.

–Bueno, lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que tu no recuperaste tus poderes, yo sigo siendo un vampiro, este lugar es como un pueblo fantasma y Damon es un niño…del cual no sabemos nada. – digo, y fijo mi mirada en él.

–Damon… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunto.

–Siete y medio. – responde, sin despegar la vista de su dibujo.

– ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí? –

El alza por fin su mirada zafiro hacia mí.

–Desde hace mucho tiempo. – responde.

Sin saber porque, un escalofrió me recorre.

– ¿Cuánto es mucho? – insisto.

Su pequeña boca se tuerce en una mueca con la que estoy familiarizada.

–Parece como…desde siempre. – responde, luciendo pensativo por un momento.

Mi boca se seca y le dirijo una mirada a Bonnie a mi lado, que luce tan afectada como yo me siento.

– ¿Desde siempre? –

El asiente.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –

–Igual que ustedes…solo aparecí, supongo. Un día soñé que algo feo le pasaba a este hombre y cuando me desperté estaba aquí…solo. – me responde, su voz suena tan pequeña y rompe mi corazón imaginarlo tan pequeño y solo en este inmenso lugar.

– ¿Qué hombre? – pregunta Bonnie, con el ceño fruncido.

–Este. – responde Damon, levantándose y tendiéndole el dibujo que hacía.

Solo que no es un dibujo.

Es un retrato.

Un retrato de él.

Un retrato de él adulto, de mi Damon, mi Damon vampiro…

_oOo_

No es exacto ni el mejor retrato, pero en realidad es casi demasiado bueno para un niño de siete años. Algunos trazos son descuidados y como se espera, infantiles. Pero no cabe duda, los colores son los correctos.

El cabello negro despeinado, los ojos azul celeste, el rostro bien definido, con la mandíbula fuerte y los pómulos altos.

Es él.

Se dibujó a sí mismo de adulto y no tiene ni idea.

Bonnie y yo compartimos otra mirada, puedo decir que esta en shock.

–Es un muy buen retrato…– le digo con una sonrisa amable.

Por primera vez, me sonríe, y siento que me derrito.

–Gracias…– murmura, sonrojándose.

Es simplemente adorable.

– ¿Qué le sucedió a este hombre en tu sueño? – pregunta Bonnie.

La postura de Damon cambia en un segundo, volviéndose rígida y el parece incomodo con la pregunta, tarda en responder y mira a todas partes menos a nosotras.

–El estaba sufriendo, realmente sufriendo mucho y se encontró con alguien que le prometió ayudarlo. Entonces él le dijo que sí, pero le dijeron que habría un precio que pagar…y luego…luego…– titubea y se detiene, respira profundamente y me mira directo a los ojos –Había mucha sangre, metieron sus manos en el pecho de él y…dolió mucho…le arrancaron algo por la fuerza…tiraron y tiraron hasta que salió y entonces…todo se acabó. Y yo desperté aquí. – finaliza, con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

Un fuerte e inevitable impulso me empuja hacia él, me arrodillo a su lado en el piso para estar a su altura y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, estrechándolo contra mi pecho. Me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando cuando siento el sabor salado de las lágrimas en mi boca.

–No sé si él lo entiende. No sé si Bonnie lo entiende. Pero para mí está muy claro el hecho de que a Damon lo despojaron violentamente de su inocencia. Yo sé exactamente lo que arrancaron del interior de Damon.

Lo sé.

Vi las marcas amoratadas en las muñecas del niño Damon.

_oOo_

No sé que causó tal sufrimiento en Damon para que aceptase pagar un precio tan alto…o tal vez no sabía realmente, no se para que necesitaba la ayuda, pero sé que el Damon que amo carecía de su niño interior…Así que todo eso debió suceder cuando aun nuestros caminos no se habían cruzado.

De solo imaginarlo la más profunda tristeza se apodera de mi, casi impidiéndome respirar, presionando mi pecho y ahogándome.

Me sobresalto cuando Bonnie pone su mano en mi hombro, dejo de mirar a través de la ventana la lluvia torrencial que cae para mirarla a ella.

–No creo que sea coincidencia que hayamos terminado aquí con él Elena, creo o más bien presiento que él es la clave para que salgamos de aquí. – me dice casi en un susurro.

–No lo sé Bonnie, podría ser cualquier cosa, pero lo que si se es que no iré a ningún lado sin ese niño. Lo regresare a donde pertenece. Se lo devolveré a Damon…– respondo, mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

Bonnie suspira y empieza a retirarse –Sabia que dirías eso…– dice, y me deja.

_oOo_


End file.
